Glintine
'Glintine '''is the continent which serves as the setting for ''Fire Emblem: Memories of Glass ''and [[Fire Emblem: Above the Gods|''Fire Emblem: Above the Gods]]. It appears to be a peninsula, with ocean to the east, south and west. To the northeast, Glintine connects to an unseen mainland, presumably another continent. Glintine contains six nations: Rinnogen, Vestia, Avanas, Ivia, Marchen, and Edmion. History Founding In a past most distant, a series of gods descended upon a bare landscape, deciding to make their home in this empty land. They carried with them magic, and knowledge of the world, and sought to make this new continent the land of their dreams. Using this magic, known as the Elder Magic, they wove the land into forests, into rivers, into tundras... and as they cast their magic, the world began to evolve around them. The wolves and bears that lived among them, using the remnants of this magic, claimed forms that resembled the gods' own. Charmed by such a gesture, the gods took it a step further -- they took many creatures who wished to stay in these such forms, and used their abilities to keep the change permanent, removing their animalistic traits. The rest, longing to keep both forms, were granted the ability to change at will. This gesture is what originally divided the humans, the bears, and the wolves into separate races. Eventually, many humans grew discontent with the gods who lived among them. They claimed there was no good that came from all-powerful beings who could end your life with a flick of their wrist, a snap of their fingers. These humans, horrified by gods who sought to do them no harm, made their own magic; a magic made entirely to counter the gods' magic. And they revolted. Using this magic, they damaged the gods in both body and spirit before fleeing west of the gods' palace, claiming the westward edge of Glintine as their own to live without deities. Seeing this, and damaged greatly by the knowledge that the creatures they'd lived amongst for so long loathed them so, the gods decided it was time to leave the continent behind. As a final parting gift, they wove their essence -- the Elder Magic -- into a mirror, with three detachable stone adornments. Saying that the mirror was meant to reflect the greatest desire of its beholder, they vanished without another word. And so Glintine was granted the Fire Emblem. The Fire Nations Rinnogen Founded by the first leader of what would then become the Rinnogais Church of St. Odena. A monarchy, despite the immense influence of the Church & struggle between its church and state, and the country that claims the highest military prowess despite its relatively small size. It's also infamous for a particularly large class gap, which isn't helped at all by the power struggles. Houses the mythical Sirens, clustered against the northwest coast. Vestia Founded by a mercenary after the Fire, seeking to rebuild in the scorched and desolate desert. Its original claim to fame is the guild in the Vestian capital, which houses sellswords and posts jobs coming in from across the entire continent. Now, in addition, it boasts a thriving merchant republic, as well as a famed gladiator coliseum in the north. Avanas The original country the gods made their home in, the '''Avanasian Empire '''is now considered the black sheep amongst the countries of Glintine due to its association with dark magic. Frigid and mountainous, its landscape is peppered by small villages to the far south and a single, boisterous capital nestled among the base of the Nussica Mountains. Home to the reclusive Bear clan. Ivia A small territory that's closely allied with Marchen, especially due to the last Marchenese queen being of Ivian heritage. Its people are content to live simply among the creatures of Wyvern Valley, which takes up a large percentage of its territory. Relatively peaceful and uneventful in its doings. Marchen The home of the Fire Emblem and a thickly forested region. Much of its land is covered by greenery, with plenty of rivers and select few mountain ranges snaking their way through as well. Many villages, cities, and agricultlural properties are woven throughout, with plenty of routes to the central capital. Closely allied with Ivia, as well as Rinnogen in very recent times. Home to the Wolf pack. Edmion Similarly to Vestia, founded amongst the aftermath by the Fire; it was discovered by those fleeing from the mainland in the Fire's wake. A large island off the southern Rinnogais coast; over time, it became an advanced society that thrives primarily on anima magic's creative uses. Also used as the central hub for continent-wide political meetings due to its location and neutral status.